Cherry Hill
' '''Cherry Hill, '''is the American television drama written a created by Johno in 2008. Forum member, TAFKA, was later added to the team as Co-Producer of the show and thus far both have contributed towards three seasons of the drama, fellow writer. Blake, known for comedy drama ''Chance Baxter Saved The World was also invited to write an episode in the third season, which he will be writing the entirety of. Jacko, known for fellow neighborhood drama Golden Beach, asked to be involved in the writing of a different episode in the third season and his offer was accepted. The drama series walked away with three Rightees Awards in December 2009, including Oustanding Series. Cherry Hill is a fictional town in between the Ohio and Michigan border. The town has a church, a town hall, resteraunts and shops, a high school, park and playing field as well as its own local news station, M.O. 13 News. Whilst it initially seemed to be focused around Miranda King, it soon became clear the drama was much more diverse, mixing elements of supernatural in with the everyday stresses and strains of a surburban neighborhood. A second season was completed in 2009, with a third that run up to December 2009, a fourth season is expected to take place soon after. In the early years the show focused around the King, Jones, Meyer and Harper families- Since then the King and Jones family have merged into one household. The Elyis family ran as a secondary family, alongside the Desari family who joined in the second season, until the majority of the family departed following Seasons Three and Four. Producers have stated that the fifth season will see the introduction of a brand new family that will join the main cast. The show has had twenty five main cast characts in its four season run. The first three seasons of the show focus on the town in the years running from 2008-2009. The fourth season onwards takes place, six years into the future in the years 2015 onwards. To celebrate its upcoming 50th episode, producers created a spin-off, entitled Cherry Hill: Generation Me which saw four fresh faces embrace the neighborhood, however as they enter, danger follows. The spin-off ran coherently with the shows fourth season. * Season One (2008-2009) * Season Two (Spring 2009) * Season Three (Fall 2009) * Season Four (Winter 2010) * Generation Me (2010) * Season Five (2011) Awards & Accomplishments '''The Rightees Awards The end of 2009, saw the Rightee Awards take place, honoring the best of the best at the R.U.N. The awards saw Cherry Hill walk out with three of the awards they were shortlisted for.... Oustanding Banner | Losty | Nominated Oustanding Ensemble Cast | Cherry Hill | Won Best Actor | John Meyer (Michael Angarano) | Nominated Best Actress | Claire Meyer (Leven Rambin) | Nominated Best Actress | Miranda King (Emily Browning) | Nominated Best Supporting Actress | Monica King (Aisha Tyler) | Won Best Supporting Actress | Elena Santos (Mia Maestro) | Nominated Best Episode from a Series | Here Comes the Rain Again | Nominated Best Episode from a Series | Bad Twin | Nominated Best Episode from a Series | Invasion | Nominated Best Standalone Episode | Jigsaw | Nominated Oustanding Series | Cherry Hill | Won Robots Choice Awards Special guest writer, Blake, who is known at R.U.N for his reviews, held the Robots Choice Awards, in which his favourite scripts would win an emblem. There were no categories or nominates, taking a different format to the Rightee's as part of a chart. Bad Twin | Won ''(9) Here Comes the Rain Again | ''Won ''(4) Fallen Angel | ''Won (1) Main Cast Tenure *Michael Angarano as John Meyer (Season 1 - Present) *Adam Baldwin as Steve Riley (Season 5 - Present) *Emily Browning as Miranda King (Season 1 - Present) *Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard (Season 2 - Present) *Charlie Carver as Nicholas Elyis (Season 1 - 3) *Max Carver as Austin Elyis (Season 1 - Present) *Gaius Charles as Fernando Montgomery (Season 1 , 4 - Present) *Dana Davis as Naomi Jones (Season 1, 3 - Present) *Ryan Donowho as Zach Meyer (Season 1) *Tiffany Evans and Lauren London as D.J. Meyer (Season 1 recur. 2 - Present) *Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer (Season 1 - Present) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Eve Warner (Season 3 - 4) *Erik King as Tyrell Warner (Season 3) *Matt Lanter as Ryan Merrill (Season 4 - Present) *Landon Liboiron as Liam Riley (Season 5 - Present) *Ron Livingston as Jeremy King (Season 1 - Present) *Mia Maestro as Elena Santos (Season 2 - 4) *Mackenzie Mauzy as Dana De Souza (Season 1, 3 - Present) *John C. McGinley as Peter Meyer (Season 1 recur. 2) *Gabe Nevins as Sid Rosen (Season 4 - Present) *Catherine O'Hara as Lydia Harper (Season 1 - 2) *Leven Rambin as Claire Meyer (Season 1 - 3) *Cameron Richardson as Summer Reid (Season 3, 4- Present) *Andrea Roth as Faye Riley (Season 5 - Present) *Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer (Season 1 recur. 2 - Present) *Jeremy Sumpter as Anthony Harper (Season 1 - Present) *Aisha Tyler as Monica King (Season 1 - Present) *Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan (Season 2 - Present)